Bumps
by LivingVampire
Summary: SHORT STORY: This is a story two people forced to be stepsiblings. A story about college life and pretending. A story about love between Derek and Casey with a few bumps in the road, because well, it wouldn't be Casey and Derek without a few bumps.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a Casey and Derek story. This is a story two people forced to be stepsiblings. This is a story about college life and pretending non-stepsiblings. This is a story about love between Derek and Casey with a few bumps in the road, because well, it wouldn't be Casey and Derek without a few bumps. **_

_**Setting: The **__**Venturi**__** house. Almost the beginning of University at Queens. **_

_**PLEASE READ**__**: I am not Canadian unfortunately. :( So I'm just going to use the name for the uni as Queens but I'm going to make up the names of the dorms, cafeteria, halls, and classes. Sorry. **_

Casey's POV

I knock quietly on his door almost hoping he doesn't answer. "Come in!" He really does love to disappoint me. As it turns out he is more packed than me. The only remaining items are his bed and dressers.

"Hey Spacecase, what's up?" He says as he takes out his headphones and continues to lie on the bed.

"We'll be going to university tomorrow," I state.

Derek lays there waiting for me to continue. He looks around awkwardly. "Why yes, we are. So what?"

I sigh and move farther into his room. "Are you scared?"

Derek sits up and I sit next to him. "I guess a bit. I mean it would be stupid if we weren't. But I'll be there, Sam will be there; it won't that different. Well, we might not see a lot o each other. Sam and I will be in Johnson Hall and you'll be in Oak Hall. But you're Casey! You'll make lots of keener friends!"

Derek smiles brightly at me and I can't help but let a small smile escape.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm going to make lots of friends."

I rise from his bed and smile as I leave.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY… (Queen's; Two months after classes start)**

I let out a deep sigh as I fold myself into bed. Yoga class at 7AM, Biology at 9AM, English at 11Am, and Chemistry from 2PM to 5PM. Stupid chemistry lab taking way too long. My Tuesdays and Thursdays are my longest days, while Monday and Wednesday are my shortest. I only have Creative Writing and Math on those days.

I love my full days; it keeps me busy from noticing that I don't really have much of a life on campus.

I let out another tired sigh.

"Will you shut up?" I hear Lisa scream at me.

I turn towards her, "Sorry can't sleep."

"Then go somewhere else and sigh," she snaps and lays back down.

I start to sigh again but hold it and grab my book bag to leave.

I start walking towards the library but I notice a little diner across the street. I can feel my stomach growl as I lick my lips. It looks empty so I figure I can do my homework there as well.

The door dings as I walk in.

"Casey?" I hear a familiar voice call.

I look up and see Derek coming from behind the counter of the diner. "Derek?"

His face lights up. "What's up Spacecase?" His voice fills the tiny diner and I can't help but laugh.

He gives me a genuine smile and moves over to where I'm sitting. I place my things on the stool next to me and smile back at him.

"Damn Case, it's only been two months since college started and you already look worn out." He glances over me once more then moves to a pot of coffee and pours me a mug. He slides it towards me and leans against the counter.

"Thanks," I mumble. "It's not just the classes; it's life. My roommate sucks, I have tons of homework, my days are filled, and I have no one to talk to." I stare into my mug, not willing to meet his gaze.

"I'm surprised," Derek says softly. "College is like keener heaven!" Derek lets out a deep sigh before continuing. "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Really? The great Derek is in the same boat as me?"

"Almost, between hockey, this job, and classes I don't have much time to socialize. I mean, I get to the few parties that are thrown but I've only made two good friends. That's it."

I can feel my mouth wide open as I digest this information. "Case, close your month." He glares at me.

I close my mouth. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting that. I mean I thought for sure that you'd be going to party after party and dating girl after girl."

Derek shakes his head, "Nah, the girls here are…"

"Smart?" I cut in smirking.

"No, they're just party girls. And the girls that are smart, they're too uptight." I can't help but chuckle.

Derek frowns, "I thought most people find their soul mate in college. But the girls are either dull or stupid."

"At least you have somewhat of a social life and some friends." I smile sweetly at him, "So what made you get this job?"

"Dad," Derek says rolling his eyes.

I nod my head. "How's Sam?"

Derek frowns, "Sam went home."

"Really?" I gasp.

"Yeah, his mom got real sick and he went home. When she got better he just decided to stay back at home and go to junior college for a while. He says it takes the pressure off. He likes it."

"Wow. He just abandoned you?" I ask.

"At first it felt like it but I got over it. I had my own room for a while but now I have this jerk that doesn't own headphones and keeps his music loud."

Derek moves to the glass case of deserts and grabs a slice of chocolate pie. He then grabs two forks and we dig in.

"I'm getting my own apartment soon. My roommate is an even bigger keener than me… And a bigger slut," I grumble.

Derek eyes widen as he scoops another piece of pie in his mouth. "A bigger keener than you? She must be crazy."

I laugh darkly, "My dad is going to pay for it as soon as I find a place."

"Wow, that's nice of Denis." I snort rather loudly. "What? It's not?"

"It's the least he could do. He hasn't given mom any money for a long time; before my mom married your dad. When I called mom to tell her I was moving out she went on and on about money so I told her I was going to ask my dad for it. She was silent on the phone for a while and said ok."

I let another bitter laugh before going on, "I called him and practically _demanded_ that he pay for my apartment. He just said he would send me a check every month and then hung up."

"Good for you," Derek says quietly.

"Thanks," I murmur. I thought for a moment about having to go apartment scouting. "Would you want to come with me?"

Derek sips from my mug of coffee before answering. "Sure when do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible; I have to get out of that dorm. If I don't I'm going to end up crashing on the park bench just to get away from her," I say imagining myself on a dirty park bench.

Derek barks out a laugh and grabs out plate and forks to wash them. "Are you free tomorrow?" He asks. I nod my head. "Alright, let's go then. So how are your classes going? Have you decided on a major?"

I let out another deep sigh, realizing just how much I sigh. "Yeah, I'm officially an English major. I want write novels," I smile slightly. "My busiest days are Tuesdays and Thursdays. Have you decided on a major?"

Derek cracks a smile, "I'm a film major."

My eye widen, "That's great, Derek! I didn't know you liked film that much."

"Yeah, well," Derek blushes. "I like both film making and still shooting."

"That's awesome," I say yawning. I glance at my watch and see that's it 10:30PM. "I should get going."

Derek looks at his watch and nods. "I'll walk you; I'm officially off work." He disappears around into the kitchen then comes back with his coat. "Night, Ryan!" He calls before walking out with me.

"Night!" Someone calls back.

The walk back to the dorm is rather quiet. Taking a quick glance at Derek I can't help but think how much I missed him. 15 year old Casey would have dropped dead if she ever heard that. I can't help but chuckle at myself.

Derek looks over at me with a confused expression.

"I was just thinking… I think I might have missed you these past two months. Even the fighting," I say blushing hard.

Derek smiles so brightly it makes me blush even harder and look away. Then, I feel his arm slide around my shoulders and pull me in close.

"I missed you too, Case," he whispers. "However, you are majorly overdue for a good prank."

I squeeze him back and smile, "Of course!"

We bypass the front desk of my dorm and take the stairs to my floor. When we finally reach my door we both stand there awkwardly for a few good long seconds. I push in my key, then, we both hear the unmistakable moan of my roommate.

"Shit," I cruse and bury my head in my hands. "I can't go in there." I can feel the burning of my eyes threatening the tears to leave.

I finally lift my head and sneak a peek at Derek. He looks like he's about to explode.

"Derek, don't do anything stupid," I plea.

Derek smirks, but this smirk is dark, devious. "Just go with what I say and do okay?" he whispers.

I frown in confusion. His hand goes for the door and turns my key and pushes it open. My eyes widen and I gasp. Derek then proceeds to pull me in with him and starts to hug me close.

"Come on, Case! I just want to see you room… and maybe your bed." He chuckles darkly.

After his comment I realize what we look like, a couple necking. I can't help my breathing become even more rapid.

I hear Lisa gasp. I fake my own gasp. "CASEY!" Lisa yells.

"DEREK?" the guy who is currently under Lisa yells at the same time.

"Drew?" Derek asks. Someone turns on the light.

Drew is standing there in his boxers while Lisa is under her covers presumed naked with wild hair.

"Casey? What the hell? I thought I told you to go somewhere else!"

I just stand there not being able to think of anything to say.

"I have a great idea," Derek speaks up. "Casey, why don't you come stay in my dorm tonight since my roommate is having such a great time here." Derek never takes his eyes off Lisa, his eyes glowing with hatred. "Pack a couple of things, Case." He gives me a gentle shove.

I don't say anything but just start packing my things. Derek doesn't move from leaning against my desk as Drew awkwardly puts the rest of his clothes back on. Lisa doesn't seem fazed by any of this; she grabs her phone and begins texting. Once I'm ready I turn to Derek, he smiles and waves bye to Drew and Lisa.

"Oh my goodness," I groan. "That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Really? Even worse than klutzllia?"

I can't help but laugh, "Okay, so maybe this isn't _the_ worst."

Derek snorts. "Good, because if it was, I would need to step up my game a bit."

Once again I smile.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

"Alright, welcome to La Casa, Derek!" Derek yells rather loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, dude!" Someone down the hall yells.

I let a giggle and move into the room. It's the same size and style as my dorm only with more naked women.

I scuff at the posters. "Believe it or not but those are not mine," Derek states.

I roll my eyes, "Which bed is mine?"

"You can take my bed. I just washed my sheets yesterday. I'll take his… well; I'm going to change the sheets." I nod in agreement. "Wish I had some rubber gloves," I hear him mutter.

I snicker and pull out my pink rubber gloves. "Ahem," I clear my throat. Derek doesn't look too surprised to see them but glares at me nevertheless. "Hey, I lived with you remember. I wasn't sure what it would look like when I got here."

Derek shrugs puts on the pink gloves. As he begins to take off the sheets I quietly take out my cell phone.

"Derek," I call. Before he can say anything I snap the picture.

He stands there for a moment almost not believing what just happened.

"Case," he says darkly.

"Yes?" I smile innocently. As he continues to stand there I am now sending the picture to mom along with a quick text.

_DEREK CLEANING! I know those two don't belong in a sentence together but he is!_

Derek finally comes out of his shock state he gazes at me like his prey.

My smirk quickly fades as I realize I'm in for it.

"Case, give me that phone," he growls.

"Okay, okay, I'm deleting it!" I quickly erase moms' text as well as the picture.

Derek narrows his eyes at me. "Who did you send it to?" he demands.

"No-no one," I stutter.

"CASEY!"

"ALRIGHT! I sent it to mom," to my surprise Derek lets out a sigh of relief.

"At least you didn't send it to Sam," Derek smiles. I grin then gather my pj's and head to the bathroom. "Make sure you lock the door. There are boys next door, wouldn't want you to get any cooties." Derek continues to cackle as I roll my eyes and begin to change.

After changing I see Derek is done changing Drew's sheets and is sitting up watching a hockey game.

I cautiously remove the blanket back and climb in. I lay down facing Derek and the TV.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell.

Derek snaps his head over toward me in alarm. "What?"

I snuggle farther into his bed. "Your bed is amazing! Holy crap… How in the world did you get this awesome bed?"

Derek doubles over laughing, "That's just the bed I got stuck with," Derek breathes out.

I frown, "What's so funny?"

Derek is almost crying while he tries to answer. "Case, you just yelled out 'oh my god' really loud."

I'm still confused. "I just hope the guys don't get the wrong idea. I mean plenty of people saw you come up," Derek continues.

I gasp, "Do you really…?" I cover my face with my hands. "Great," I mumble. I roll over and face out the window and close my eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Night, Case," Derek says but I can hear the smile on his face.

"Fuck off, Derek," I answer with a smirk.

I fall asleep to the sounds of his laughing.

**DASEY…DASEY… DASEY…**

"Caaasseeyy," I hear someone call me. I turn over and snuggle into my pillow farther. "Caasseeyyy!"

I bolt right up; colliding with Derek's forehead. "OW! DER-EK!"

"Shit, Casey!" Derek yells grabbing his forehead and wincing. "Now I know why you're so hardheaded; it's because you _do_ have a hard head!"

I rub my forehead furiously while glaring at him. "Ugh! Maybe you shouldn't have been so goddamn close when you woke me up! I didn't even know where I was!"

Derek suddenly drops his hand and smirks at me. "What?" I yell.

"You have got a filthy mouth," Derek states.

I point at him accusingly. "It's you! You bring this out!"

Derek snickers and shrugs. "So you need to get ready. We're going apartment hunting today!"

I smile at the thought. "We have to find a place today. I can't go back there, Derek."

"Don't worry Space Case; she'll get what's coming to her." Derek smiles knowingly and begins taking the sheets off Drew's bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I begin brushing my teeth.

Derek smirks and holds up a tube.

_Podopfilox lotion_

My eyes widen, "No way."

I look to Derek for confirmation. "Yup, that's a lotion for genital warts."

I then look to Drew's bed. "Should you have slept in his bed?"

"Why do you think I actually wore you're pink rubber gloves and changed the sheets?" Derek then moves to Drew's desks and grabs the gloves and hands them to me.

"Uhh," I hesitate. I spit and rinse my mouth out before turning back to him.

"I've already bleached them," Derek says rolling his eyes.

I sigh, "Oh good." I smile.

"Alright, let's get going on this apartment hunting!" Derek yells. I grin brightly and pull out flyers from my purse. Derek glances at the pile of flyers with a grimace. "Well," he sighs. "Let's get a good breakfast then start hunting." He looks at the pile again, "You so owe me breakfast."

I nod as we make our way out of the dorm.

**DASEY… DASEY… DASEY…**

Five hours, some serious complaining, and a stop for lunch, I can tell Derek is beginning to regret coming at all.

"How many apartments have we looked at?" he asks.

I count my folded flyers in my purse, "Eleven."

Derek's eyes enlarge, "And you didn't any of those?"

I glower at him. "Derek, most of those places had rats. And the one that I did like I had to share a bathroom with that pervert old man!" I stomp my foot and continue to glower at him.

"Alright, most of those places were disgusting. How many places do we have left to look at?"

I hold up a single flyer, "Just one." I pout.

"And if it's not _the one_?" Derek asks hesitantly.

I groan angrily, "I can't go back there, Derek. If this place isn't the one then… I don't know."

Derek slings his arm across my shoulders and gives me a squeeze. "Maybe this will be the one."

"I hope so," I force a smile.

We arrive to the apartment building; it's only three miles from school. We ask the super to show us up. Once we arrive to the third floor I see that the place is quite clean. As she opens the door I see that it's bright and open. It's perfect.

"There are two bedrooms, a very spacious bathroom, a full kitchen, and a nice living room. Rent is $500 a month and I'll need firsts and lasts month rent of course. If you decide to take it," the super says. "I'll let you look around a bit more."

The apartment is vintage. It has wood flooring, a nice gas stove, over all its big.

"So, Case, I see that look on your face. What could possibly be wrong with this place? It's perfect! I mean have you looked out the window at the end of the hall?"

I shake my head and take a look.

It is perfect. The window has an amazing view, you can see part of the city and in the far background you can see the mountains.

"So what's wrong with it?" Derek urges me.

"It's big," I state.

Derek doesn't say anything but looks around and realizes I'm right.

"But," he groans. "Case, this place is perfect. You're not too close or too far away from school. You have this amazing view; if I could I would take this place for myself."

I pause and think for a moment.

_To live with Derek again. _

Derek pokes me in the cheek to grab my attention. I focus on him and slowly start to smile.

"C-Case?" he frowns. "I don't think I like that smile. It's sinister, almost evil like."

I shake my head, "Derek."

"Huh?" he winces slightly. I begin smiling again. "I really don't like that smile," he says.

"How would you feel about living with me again?"

Derek doesn't say anything for a while.

"Oh my goodness, I've made Derek Venturi speechless. Wow," I whisper.

He then begins pacing. He pauses and looks at me. "You want to live with me… again?"

I shrug, "I think you've matured enough. I mean you said you would take the place if you could."

Derek start pacing again while running his hands through his hair. "Derek, I can't live in this huge place all by myself."

He stops in front of me and just stares at me. "Princess, I can't afford $250 a month," he finally says.

I think about for a minute. "How about you buy food? Since you're the one who eats most of it, that's what you can pay for. And for the furniture in your room, and a TV."

"You're going to make Dennis pay $500 a month?" He frowns.

I can feel my eyes darken as I look at him. "Derek, he hasn't paid my mom anything for Lizzie and I," I remind him. "Look if you don't want to live with me then just say so, so I can go look for some more places." I snap.

Derek's face softens. "Alright, Princess, be prepared to be for lots of pranks!"

The frown drops from my face and is replaced with a smile. "Just as long as you keep it to a minimum," I giggle.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

"Tell me again why didn't we notice that there wasn't an elevator?" Derek grunts.

We are currently trying… trying really hard to move a couch we bought up to our apartment. We're on the 2nd floor and Derek has dropped the couch and is now sitting on it.

Derek has been doing pretty great with the move. He came to my dorm while Lisa was at class and helped me move my stuff out fast. Then, I did the same with him while Drew was at class. We both gave our notice that we had found an apartment to our RA's then we left for good. I couldn't have been happier. Until now, that is.

"Derek! Get your ass up and push!" I'm starting to sweat and I can't stand sweating. I feel really gross and I need to shower really badly. I think I'm starting to stink too.

"Hey! Why don't you push and I'll guide us upstairs!" He slams his head back against the couch; which is solid wood. "Goddamn!" He swiftly gets up and starts kicking the couch. "I… hate… this… fucking… couch!"

I just stare at him for the longest time then start laughing.

Derek looks at me bewildered. "You've finally lost it haven't you?"

I'm laughing so hard that I begin crying.

Derek settles back down on the couch and whispers, "Case, shut up."

"Only we would fight over getting a couch into our apartment." I let out another cackle and sit on the couch with him. We sit in silence for a while before another tenet comes down the stairs staring at us. I try to keep my laughter hidden but fail.

"Let's get this couch in the apartment," Derek grunts.

We finally make it to the apartment and Derek has begun installing the TV. I'm finishing unpacking all of our kitchen supplies and begin making dinner.

"Whatcha making?" I glance over at the TV and find that's it working.

"Chicken fettuccine alfredo," I reply.

"Mmm, that smells amazing," he leans over and sniffs more.

"Thanks," I turn back to stir the sauce and pasta one final time.

I go to pick out bowl but see Derek already doing it. I smile wide and scoop the pasta into the bowls. He takes the two bowls over to the table while I grab myself a glass of water. Derek already has himself a beer and is waiting at the table.

I sit down and Derek begins eating. He moans, "Case, this is amazing."

"Thanks, Derek, but I won't be making all the meals." I say completely serious but with a smile.

Derek nods, "Yeah, I figured."

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

After we eat dinner Derek leaves for hockey practice; leaving me alone in the big apartment. I quickly clean up the kitchen then watch a bit of TV before getting bored. I start walking toward my bedroom but stop at Derek's door across from mine.

I even look around the apartment to make sure Derek doesn't pop out any where before walking into his room.

The first thing I notice is his room is clean. I move over to his desk and find actual book as well as textbooks. On the top shelf sits two photos; one of our whole family and another of just Derek and I in our cap and gowns.

I smile at the memory. I look over the desk again and notice he has tons of CD's. I can't help myself. I read over a few before pulling a couple out. Then I find one that reads Casey. I frown and pull it out of its slot and glance over it. It's obviously a mixed CD; I put it with the other CD's I've _borrowed_ and walk out of his room. But I stop at the doorframe and glance back at the mattress. I lift up his mattress and see the Playboy magazines.

Despite being a bit disgusted, I smile. Yes, Derek is still Derek.

When I do get back to my room I down load the mixed CD onto my iPhone. I even go as far as to make it a playlist, _Suspicious. _

I almost laugh out loud at my ridiculousness.

I glance down at my watch and realize that Derek would be home soon.

I grab my biology text book and settle back down into the couch and wait for him.

Right at 9:30 Derek walks through the door. I don't have to turn to know it's him. First, he's the only one with a key to the apartment and second I hear the loud thump of his hockey bag.

"Hey," I call.

"How did you know I wasn't some burglar?" He asks smirking as he moves into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

I roll my eyes, "Well, you're the only one besides the super who has a key. And second, I could smell your hockey bag before you even opened the door."

"Hey, my hockey bag doesn't smell _that_ bad, Case." Derek whines.

I shut my bio text hard. I get up from the couch and stand next to him by the sink. "Derek, you are immune to the smell. I dare you, no; I double dare you to lock your bag in your closet for a day. Then you smell it."

Derek smirks, "Wanna place a bet on this, sis?"

I punch his shoulder hard. I see him wince and I grin in victory. "Don't call me sis, that's gross. And what would this bet entitle?"

Derek's smirks widen, "Well, if I win I want one free pass."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Free pass?"

Derek shrugs, "Yeah, you have to say yes to anything I want for a whole day."

I nod. "As long as I don't get physically harmed, I think I can do that. And if I win?"

"You'll get one free pass," Derek says.

"Hmm," I start to think about all the things I could do with a willing Derek. "Alright, deal."

Derek continues to grin.

I hope I didn't make a mistake agree to this.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

The next day wasn't very eventful besides class. I finally got down to listening to the CD Derek had in his room. It was all songs I loved… and all that Derek had made fun of me for. Needless to say I'm left confused.

"Alright, Case!" Derek yells through my door. He walks in and stands at the foot of my bed. "Ready to lose this bet?"

I roll my eyes and huff, "Derek, this is one bet I will not lose."

"That's what you think!" He sings.

We walk into his room and I'm just a bit nervous.

Derek pulls open his closet and his hockey bag. Derek throws it on his bed and opens it. Finally, he takes one big whiff.

"Nothing," he says.

I don't say anything just stand there.

"Take a whiff, Case. My bag does not smell."

I blink a couple of times and scoot closer to the bag. I smell it and there isn't a stench of any kind. "No way!" I yell throwing the bag at him. "You must have cleaned it yesterday!"

Derek shakes his head. "When Case? I wasn't here all day and you only had two classes so you were home all day."

"You came home during one of my classes." I accuse.

"Case, you know any form of truancy is brought to my coach," he says grinning.

"So why doesn't it smell? Your bag used to always smell in high school," I frown.

"Case, that was high school. Plus, the guys were starting to complain that my bag smelled. The coach called me into his office and said I needed to clean out my bag." He barks out a laugh. "It was embarrassing to say the least. So I kept my bag clean. I take out all the dirty laundry and put them in a plastic bag and clean all of my pads."

I don't say anything for a while.

"Soo, I win," Derek smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I wave my hands. "So when is your one free pass day?"

Derek stares at me for a good minute before answering, "Soon, soon."

I nod and move back into my room for some more studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I love a good Dasey story. I really hope you'll come to like this story as well. I'm still not sure on how long it's going to be. Most likely only 5 or so chapters. **

**CaseyPOV**

It's Christmas and time to go home.

"Is it horrible that I don't want to go home?" I ask Derek as he loads up the car with our luggage.

Derek snaps his head back at me. "Why don't you wanna go home?"

I shrug with a huff. "I don't know. I'm dreading the noise, the cramped living, the noise, Lizzie and Edwin spying. Have I mentioned the noise?"

Derek chuckles, "You do know that most of the noise was you, right?"

I punch him in the arm once we're in the car. "I think you were behind most of the noise."

He smiles and buckles his seat belt. I do the same and we're on the road.

"It won't be that bad. We won't be fighting, so that should lessen the stress."

"Yeah," I reply. "I guess so. I also dread seeing everyone from high school."

"Why?" He frowns.

"I don't know. I've grown to like that no one knows my history."

_Our history, _I say in my head.

Over the last few months, I must say I've grown closer to Derek. We help each other out with homework. We both clean the house and Derek doesn't even complain. Another thing is Derek hasn't pulled a lot of pranks on me. But he still pulls one on me every once in a while.

I watch the scenery outside and realize that Derek might actually be my best friend. It almost scares me how I'm okay with that notion.

"Do you wanna stop and grab something before we get home?" Derek asks as turns down the music.

"Um, sure," I say, "Anything but Smelly Nelly's."

"Pssh, I don't want to be running into anyone and be stuck there forever." He laughs and turns the music back on.

Derek pulls off the road and heads for the Denny's down a ways.

We walk in and sit down right away. It's close to 2A.M. so we're the only ones in the place besides a group of teens who look like they've been out all night. They're loud so Derek politely asks to sit on the other side of the dinner. The older waitress smiles and nods her head while she leads us to a table. She drops off our menu's and asks for our drinks, with that she's gone, leaving Derek and I alone.

"I think I'm gonna get either the hot wings or something with chocolate chip pancakes." Derek says while reading over the menu. "What are you going to get?"

I glance over the menu. "I think I'm just going to get the grand slam. Don't get anything too heavy, Derek; you'll fall asleep before we make it home."

He chuckles, "Yeah, I'll get the hot wings then. Can I have some of your chocolate chip pancakes?"

He forms that playboy smirk and I can feel myself smirking back. I place my menu down. "Hell no," I say trying to hold in my laugh.

Derek gasps, "Did I just hear a cruse word come from Casey's mouth?" He gasps again. "The world is coming to an end, isn't it?"

I throw back my head in laughter. "I must be spending too much time with you!"

Derek's only response to grin.

The waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our order.

Once she leaves Derek's phone vibrates. Derek frowns as he reads the text.

"What's up? Hot date cancelled?" I roll my eyes.

Derek groans, "No, freaking Emily. Since its winter break she knows I'm going to be home. She says and I quote, 'Want to hook up?' She's changed."

Derek shakes his head. "I haven't spoken to her since we left for college."

"Really?" Derek asks as he sips his soda.

I hug my water into between my hands. "Yeah, we lots during the first week or two. Then she said she was going to join a sorority. Once she got in she emailed me that she didn't have time to write me any longer. Said, she was too busy having a _real_ social life for once, and she couldn't be held back."

"Case, that's messed up."

I frown, "Yeah, it is." I chuckle. "Really, we were only friends because I lived in the same house as you. She even said, maybe one day we'll be sisters. I kind of knew then that our friendship wouldn't last."

Derek groans again. "Case, I don't want to see Emily and her obsessive self. I've told her several times that I'm not interested."

"I don't know who she is anymore. I can't help you," I sigh.

Derek glares at his phone as it vibrates again. "She's turned into a slut."

"I guess it's true what they say; you really do find out who your true friends are in college." I sigh again and take a sip of my water.

"Aww! Case, did you just admit that we're friends?" Derek yells.

I glare at him. "Shh!"

"Aww!"

The next thing I know Derek is out of his side of the booth and is on my side hugging me to death. "Derek, get off of me." I state calmly.

He chuckles and moves back to his seat. The waitress then comes out with our food. Derek being Derek shovels the food in his mouth. I try not to look and eat my own food but it's hard. I can hear him taking massive gulps of food down.

"Derek, please," I plea.

He shrugs me off but does slow down. I smile slightly and eat the rest of my food.

Once we're done we walk back to the van and start up again on the road.

"How long 'til we're there?" I ask glancing at my watch. It's already 3AM.

"Only about another hour. I hope they don't wake us up early in the morning," Derek grumbles.

"I second that," I chuckle.

Derek throws a smile at me and drives on.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

I feel Derek nudge me awake. I open my eyes and we're in the driveway of our old house.

I stretch and groan at my sore neck.

"Let's just go in. We can get out stuff tomorrow… Or rather later today," Derek says yawning.

"Should we knock?" I ask quietly.

Derek snorts, "And risk waking everyone up? No thank you." He then leans down and grabs the spare under the plant.

Nothing has changed.

"It doesn't feel like home does it?" Derek asks.

I shake my head and head toward the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and drink 'til its empty.

"Hey, there's a note on the icebox," Derek brings the note over for me to read.

_Casey & Derek,_

_ We have a surprise for you when you get here. But since it's late, we'll tell you tomorrow. Part of that surprise is for you guys to take the basement. Both of you. _

_Please behave. _

_ Mom & Dad_

"What do you think it is?" Derek asks.

I shrug and place my glass of water in the dish washer. "I'm too tired to think. I wanna go to bed."

I make my way down to the basement. It's noticeably colder than upstairs.

"Holy shit, it's cold as fuck," Derek hurries and drives into the twin bed on the left side of the room. He turns onto his side and pats the bed. "Wanna cuddle and warm up?"

I burst out laughing.

I move into the bathroom quickly. As soon as I close the door I gently lean against it. I breathe out a heavy sigh; that was a close one. I change into my shorts and tank top I got out of my suit case. I splash my face with some warm water to remove most of my makeup and head back out.

I practically sprint to my bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight, Case," Derek mumbles softly.

"Night, Derek," I whisper back and nuzzle farther into my bed.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

We are both awakened by loud bangs on the basement. I shoot out from the bed and look around then to Derek.

He's sitting up and glaring at the door.

"Derek?" I groan.

"Yeah?" He answers glancing at me.

"I wanna go home," I flop back onto the bed.

I hear Derek chuckle he then gets up and climbs the stairs to the let the loud ones in.

"HA! I win! Edwin you owe me ten dollars!" Lizzie calls out as she stomps her way down stairs.

"Dang," Edwin groans as he snaps his fingers. "I thought for sure you guys would've killed each other."

I sit back up on my bed and glare at both him and Lizzie. Edwin just shrugs his shoulders while Lizzie looks guilty.

"So," Edwin looks to Derek. "How are the babes in college? I bet it's nice with… uh, dorms and stuff." Edwin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek just stands beside his bed and rolls his eyes. "So not talking about that Ed," Derek snorts.

"How are your classes, Casey?" Lizzie asks sitting next to me.

I shrug, "Better, now that I don't have a slut as a roommate."

I hear Lizzie gasp and Derek chuckle.

"Did you just say a cuss word, Casey?" I laugh slightly at Lizzie.

"I guess I've been spending too much time with Derek over there," I laugh even more when Derek fakes his innocence.

Lizzie and Edwin both look back and forth at us and our playful banter. "Yeah, I guess you have," Lizzie mumbles.

"Well, the real reason we came down here is to say breakfast is ready. Although now it's probably cold," Edwin shrugs.

We all leave the basement and make our way up stairs to the kitchen. George and mom are already sitting down eating their breakfast.

"Where's Marti?" Derek quickly asks.

"She's still sleeping. She stayed up waiting for you guys," George says with his mouth full. I grimace as I make my way over to my mom for a hug.

"Alright as soon as Derek comes back with Marti we have an announcement to make!" Nora yells.

I fill up my plate with eggs, toast, and some cut up strawberries. Still feeling slightly full from Denny's I don't want to overdo it. I sit down at my regular seat and begin to munch on my toast. Derek walks down with Marti wrapped around his neck.

I smile and think Derek will be great his kids.

I pause.

I'm sitting here thinking about Derek and kids. Weird.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I missed you too, Casey. I missed Derek more but I missed you too." Marti mumbles as she gives me a hug before sitting down to her breakfast. I smile and roll my eyes. Derek will always be number one in her eyes… Not that I can blame her.

Mom picks up George and hers plate and moves them to the sink. The rest of the kids are still eating at the table. Mom and George are now leaning against the counter.

"So," mom starts. "We wanted to get all of you together for this announcement." Mom takes George's hand in both of hers and breathes deep. "We're pregnant."

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY…**

There's nothing but silence.

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Marti practically yells knocking most of us out of our stupor.

"Yes, you're going to be a big sister!" Mom tells her with the brightest smile I've ever seen.

I force a smile and walk over to mom. "That's great, Mom," I hug her tight.

She whispers, "Thanks." I can see the tears begin to swell up.

Lizzie and Edwin are both unfazed by the news. Knowing them, they've known for the same amount of time that mom and George have. Both of them hug mom and George with smiles on their face. I turn to Derek, his face is unreadable.

I slightly walk next to him and give him a gentle nudge. Derek shakes his head; he doesn't look at me but walks over and hugs my mom.

I quickly excuse myself and head toward the basement. I need a moment to catch up with my thoughts and truly evaluate this situation. I sit on my bed and close my eyes to think.

A baby. Half Derek and half me.

A chill runs down my spine. It makes us seem more brother and sister.

"What are you thinking?" I jump and see Derek coming down the stairs.

I take a moment to answer. "I'm glad we won't be here when the baby comes. We'll be away at school. We won't be asked to take care of it. Or hear it cry constantly or change dippers or asked to give up our weekend." I pause, "Then again, we won't be here to see it grow up." The thought saddens me… somewhat. He sits beside me. "What about you? What are you thinking?"

Derek sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I was thinking the same thing you were thinking. Except, I've never thought of you as a sister," I grin on the inside. "But now with this kid on the way… I don't know."

I frown. "I don't think of you as a brother," I say as I play with my hands.

"Good," I hear Derek smile. I smile a bit too.

I stare at my hands some more. "To be perfectly honest, I might even go as far as to call you my best friend."

I hear Derek's sharp intake. I snap my head at him.

Derek just gazes at me. And I him.

He hesitantly lifts his left hand. He brings it to my face to cup my cheek. "Case," he whispers. I close my eyes and nuzzle my cheek farther into his hand. "Case, we live together, we know each other inside and out; we don't have any other good friends… Don't you think we're more than _just_ best friends?"

I open my eyes and look into his. I pray this isn't a prank or some messed up joke. "The only thing we don't do is…"

"Kiss." We both finish.

Derek cuts his eyes down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I barely nod.

And then, he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CaseysPOV**

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Derek whispers against my lips.

I smile against his lips, "Really?"

"Yeah," Derek kisses my cheek before pulling back.

He grabs my hand and stares at me.

It's starting to make me uncomfortable. "What?" I move my left hand that's not holding Derek's and try to smooth out my hair.

Derek shakes his head, "I'm waiting for the Casey freak out of the century." I glare at him. "Come on, Case, you know you as well as I know you. Have I scrambled your brain for the moment?" Derek smirks.

I roll my eyes. "I'll freak out later. I've wanted to kiss you… well, since forever. But I didn't realize I wanted to kiss you until we moved in together and started hanging out."

Derek looks down at his shoes. "Case, I've wanted to kiss you since we first met."

I can feel my heart just stop.

"But, all the things we went through in high school… All the names, the pranks, your dates, my dates!" I pull my hand back from his.

Derek looks at me with pitiful eyes. "I did all those things because I knew you were perfect for me. You challenged me; you never did what I expected you to do. And yet, I knew I couldn't have you. Even my dad was real hesitant on me meeting you. He thought about sending me to live with my mom!" Derek lets out a frustrated sigh. "I promised him, I promised him I wouldn't pursue you under his roof."

I wait for him to finish before I get up and grab the keys. I look back at him, "I'll be right back."

Derek nods and looks hopeful.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY**

"Casey, where are you going?" My mom is standing folding laundry at the kitchen table.

I debate whether or not tell her a lie. I've hardly ever lied to my mom, better not start now. "Will you take a ride with me? I need to ask you a few questions and possibly tell you something big."

Her eyes widen, "You're not pregnant are you?"

I snort, if only it was that simple. "No," I state.

She sighs with relief. "Okay, anywhere particular you want to go to?"

I shrug, "Let's just go to the café down the block. There's no one in around this time right?"

She nods and walks with me out the door.

We get out of the van and make our way into the café. I order a caramel latte while mom orders some tea. I move us over to the far side of the café and take a seat on one of the sofas.

"So," mom starts. "You were very quiet in the car. What's going on?"

I sigh and place my latte on the table in front of us. I turn to her. "Mom, did you ever think Derek and I might get together."

"Yes," she says simply.

I stare at her in shock. "Really?"

Mom shrugs. "Of course, George and I talked about it a lot. We even thought about sending one of you to a different parent. You were both two teenage kids! George was really worried about Derek, but then you two started fighting… Then you didn't stop fighting, so we decided not to do anything."

I rub my temples. "I almost wish you had sent me or Derek away," I groan.

Mom frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Mom," I'm not sure how to continue. "Derek and I kissed."

Mom laughs. "Well, it's about time."

Now I'm confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, Casey. After watching you two over the years … George and I started to see that you two would be perfect together. We were just waiting for you two to figure it out. I even thought you two might when you decided to move in together."

I can't help but to tear up. "I really like him, mom."

"Oh, Casey, I wish the circumstances were different." I nod and cry a little harder. "Casey, George and I, are behind you one hundred percent. I think even Lizzie and Edwin have a hunch to what's going on."

I reach over and hug her tight. "You really support us? It's not weird to you?"

Mom hugs me back, "I will always be behind you. You just happen to meet your match under the same roof. If anyone has a problem with it, well, then so what."

"Thanks, mom," I pull back and wipe my eyes with a napkin she hands me.

"Now, you guys are going to face tuff times. There are going to be some people who just can't handle the whole _step-sibling _thing. You guys are going to have to really communicate and I know that's not Derek's strong suit. But I really believe if you guys talk, you'll make it."

I nod while still wiping my eyes.

"Thanks, mom, I hadn't started panicking but I know if I didn't talk to you I would've done something horrible."

We pick up our empty cups and place them on the counter. As we walk back to the van I see mom smile at me.

I can't help but smile back. It's time to go get Derek.

**DASEY…DASEY…DASEY**

I run into the house and run down the basement stairs. I see Derek still sitting on my bed; just where I left him.

He hears me running down the stairs and waits.

I take a good look at him. He catches me looking and smirks.

Good ol' Derek.

I grin back and run at him.

Derek's eyes widen in surprise but catches me in the nick of time. I hug him tight and plant a kiss on his neck.

"Sorry I took so long," I whisper. Not only meaning the time with my mom but since the day we met.

"You might be book smart but you're kind of dumb in common sense," Derek laughs.

I punch him in the arm.

And after that, I kiss him again.

…

"Case, I can't breathe," he groans.

**DASEY… DASEY… DASEY**

**THE END**


End file.
